


Life Through a Fanfiction

by tsukicchan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AUTHOR AU, Alternate Universe, I hope this is fun to read lol, I'm aiming for comedy, M/M, Otabek is a dedicated reader, Post-Canon, Romantic Comedy, Yuri is a fanfic author, post-GPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukicchan/pseuds/tsukicchan
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is known in a several nicknames. The Ice Tiger of Russia, The Russian Fairy, The Russian Punk, The Gold Medal Winner of Grand Prix Final, and Yurio. But what no one knows is he got a secret nickname within the internet that is widely known as bekaloveyuraforever—the uprising best author in ‘otayuri’ fandom in a website called AO3 ;)





	Life Through a Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first invented through a random message from my BFF about victuuri HC......BUT WHAT IF YURI IS JUST AS EXTRA AS VICTOR LOL 
> 
> So here it is, a fanfic no one asked for about Yuri Plisetsky's journey as a fanfic author about him and his 'beloved friend' ahahaha

I was just attending the banquet as Yakov asked me to do as the new champion of GPF. I was just trying to socializing with others than Otabek when Phichit suddenly grab my hands and asked me for a selfie. Those damned selfies give us time to talk briefly, and at that point, I never knew that a brief conversation with Phichit will somehow change my whole life in an unexpected turn.

The conversation started with how I feel as the new GPF winner and how I seem to be close with Otabek in the past few days. Phichit suddenly asked me on whether I see what the internet thought about me and Otabek and to be honest, I don’t give a damn about what people thought about me and my friend. I was trying to be nice so I said yes, which is apparently a wrong choice of answer, because he suddenly asked me about a certain website he called as AO3 and asked me if I have seen what they write on that site. He keeps on babbling that the ‘Otayuri’ fandom is the recent hot topics and almost beating the ‘VicYuu’ fandom which is not the language I speak everyday. I was just trying to socialize in a proper manner with others, for God sake. So, I nonchalantly asked Phichit if he got recommendation on what I should read if it’s about me and Otabek and he beamed and give me a very wide grin—which is alarming and suspicious—but I am just too deep into the conversation, so I need to give a feedback. He asked my LINE account and I give it to him. Just as fast as he scrolled his phone screen, my LINE messages suddenly bombarded with links on what I should read, and according to him is ‘The best ‘otayuri’ recommendation by Phichit Chulanont’. I said thanks for the generosity—which earns me a squealing Phichit and a ‘davai’ from him—and leave him immediately. Otabek who has seen this whole ordeal asked me what happened with Phichit because apparently, in the eyes of others, I am deeply engaged in a conversation with him. I told Otabek that Phichit gives me a recommendation on a reading site and he only responded me with a hum. The rest of the night is filled with the memories of Katsudon and Baldy old man crashing the party with their disgusting PDA.

The next morning, I woke up and prepare myself to go to the airport when I saw Phichit sending me a LINE message.

 

> **Chuchulanont** HAVE YOU READ IT???
> 
> **Yuri Plisetsky** I have
> 
> **Chuchulanont** OMG SO WHICH ONE IS THE BEST???? TELL ME

Honestly, I didn’t even read it. I was just trying to be good by replying as soon as possible. So I scrolled my phone and found what seems to be the title of the article and just type it to Phichit.

 

> **Yuri Plisetsky** I guess “[Not your usual love story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10070420)” is good.
> 
> **Yuri Plisetsky** The best, if I must say
> 
> **Chuchulanont** OH MY FUCKING GOD, YOU’RE INTO A/B/O!!!!!!

Okay, what the fuck is A/B/O? I didn’t have the guts to ask him and didn’t even want to know, so I replied just as general as I can be.

 

> **Yuri Plisetsky** Umm, yes haha
> 
> **Chuchulanont** I DIDN’T KNOW THAT YOU’RE KINKY AF, YURI!!!

Well fuck, what is this A/B/O and why is it kinky? Now I’m curious but Yakov suddenly made an appearance in my room and asked me to not waste any time and start packing because we’re getting behind our schedule. I replied to Phichit that I need to pack my bags to go to the airport and earn a yes with a caps and lots of S. I wonder if Phichit’s keypad is not broken yet by the abuse he used in every of his messages.

The journey to airport is fun, at least. I got to go in one ride with Otabek as he also needs to go to the airport at the same time as mine. We talked about the banquet last night and our performance in the exhibition. I asked him if he will arrange his own music for the next competition and he only responded me with a grin. The taxi ride to airport feels so short with Otabek, but we promised that we will keep on talking to each other through whatever method available. I demanded him to skype me every single day as a joke but he actually promised me to do that. I left Barcelona with a pretty much great mood.

The 4 hours flight feels like forever, but it’s even more tiring without a friend like Otabek to talk to. I also forgot to inform Phichit that I’m on my way to St. Petersburg and made a mental note to myself to read whatever it is that he sent to my LINE. As soon as I reach St. Petersburg, I reach my phone and suddenly bombarded by another message from Phichit. It’s all link to the website he recommended last night so I didn’t bother to open it. I immediately sent a message to Otabek, informing him that I’m home and realize that he’s also in a flight to his home. According to google, he got 10 hours flight from Barcelona and as a friend, I pity him for having twice of the lack of entertainment compared to me.

I finally reach my apartment and immediately go to my bed. I scrolled my phone and find 20 unread messages from Phichit. Within the links provided, he also gave me love and OK stickers. I scrolled to his message and click on the first link provided by Phichit. The title of the article is ‘Welcome to the Madness’ by bekaissuchahottie. When I opened it, the site—which is apparently not AO3 but Archive of Our Own—is showing me an explicit content warning and asked me if I want to proceed. Is this warning came up because my performance is too hot for the world? I laughed at my own joke and click on the proceed button. The site is pretty good with red as their main color and lots of words. The fandom—whatever it is—is Figure Skating RPF and the relationship is Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky. My eyes stopped on the word of relationship. Now I kinda understand on what Phichit said on the night of banquet. Is this what people are implying? That Otabek and I are in a special relationship? I rolled my eyes and moving on to the tags. The tags are “otayuri, mild smut, sexual frustration, underage sex.” What. The. Actual. Fuck.

At this point of my life, I knew I screwed up by following whatever the hell Phichit is recommending. Even though I’m known as a Russian Punk with an edgy attitude and brash language, I swear to God that I never engaged in a sexual activity with others except for my hands—my loyal companion. I understand sex and its purpose but never thought of doing it because figure skating has always been my life. And somehow, these people, with a misleading title on my great performance, creating a fucking article on me having a sexual frustration and underage sex with my best friend. I’m still speechless but trying to be positive. It might be a prank from Phichit is what I recited.

I read the next section that said ‘summary’. The article got a summary and it might save me from whatever it is I’ll be reading.

 

> _on Welcome To The Madness Exhibition performance. An OTAYURI one-shot!_

Fucking summary. It doesn’t help me to understand what is happening between me and Otabek and what is my exhibition performance got to do with it. With an exasperated sigh, I started to read the damned article.

I read the article—which is apparently a story—in 10 minutes and have a short-circuited brain for a solid 30 minutes. The story goes from me dancing on ice for Otabek and he’s apparently turned on by my performance to the point of pulling me to the locker room and start having a goddamn sex inside. A story of Otabek and me, having sex in a locker room in Barcelona. First, ladies and gentlemen, let me tell you that even if I am turned on and need to unleash all my sex pheromone around, I’ll still choose the goddamn bed because I need to be in the comfortable environment to have sex. Second, if anyone is topping, it should be me! Not Otabek. Just because I’m smaller than Otabek, doesn’t mean that I’m the one receiving for fuck sake.

After reading the ‘Welcome to the Madness’ article, I feel like I need to read all of those to prove my point and here I am, 10 hours of not sleeping—not because of the jetlag between Barcelona and St. Petersburg, but because of the goddamn fanfictions—is what the articles apparently called—and a very thorough research on what the fuck is A/B/O and any other terms used in a fanfiction.

10 freaking hours of reading fanfics and I’m ashamed of myself for actually enjoying myself on the fanfictions in otayuri fandom. Fuck Phichit and fuck all of those authors with their exaggerating indulgence on me and Otabek.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to arcsinx for creating such a great otayuri a/b/o stories I LOVE YOUUUU <333


End file.
